Kat (Gravity Rush)
Kat (Gravity Rush), also known as the Gravity Queen and has the birth name Alua, is the main protagonist in the Gravity Rush series. History Gravity Rush A girl was hit on the head by an apple, only to wake up to see a selectial cat, in Gravity Rush. The two ventured until she met up with someone that asked her to help save his boy. The girl was questioning what she was going to do until that man stated that she fell down without a scrach. She then discovered her new powers that allowed he to control the gravity around her, so she saved the kid with the help of the celestial cat. she then saw a house falling and so she desided to try to pick it back up but failed, leaving the man and the kid to think that she dropped it on perpose. She then looked around town, seeing another girl like her after following a type of crow until she saw a girl, she later helpped a policeman only to see that the girl she saw on a poster amd found out that here name Raven. Kat then went to a fortuneteller known as Aki and her doll Pandora, where they would tell her, for a price, about a man who of her destiny. She then followed the instructions by trying to help a boy look for her father and rought the father to a strainge area, where Kat would go inside and saw a bunch of Nevi as well as an old man known as Gade who tald her that he was a creator. Kat did not believe him at first and though that he was a bit insane. Kat and Dusty was later seen... Hot Shots Golf/Everybody's Golf TBA PlayStation All-Stars Biograthy Gravity Queen - Unsure of where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity, Kat embarks on a quest to save the people of Hekseville from the invading Nevi. Accompanied by her feline companion, Dusty, she aids those in need while searching for answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers. Actions In PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale through a part of a DLC packege, Kat met up with Gade who teleported both her and Dusty to the PlayStation All-Stars stages, where she fought against various apponants up until she and Dusty met Emmett Graves from Starhawk, where she mistook him for a monster or at least a Nevi but fought against him after lecturing her on what he thinks a monster is. She then fought against Polygon Man and three of his Polygonal All-Stars, she both she and Dusty went back home to see Gade again while gaining new powers. Kat also appears in PlayStation All-Stars Island, where she goes through a series of challenges. Appearances Gravity Rush *Gravity Rush *Gravity Rush Remastered *Gravity Rush 2 PlayStation All-Stars *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *PlayStation All-Stars Island Other *Hot Shot Golf 6/Everyone's Golf 6 Navigation Category:Gravity Rush Category:Gravity Rush Sorcerers Category:PlayStation All-Stars Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Unnamed Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Crossover Sorcerers Category:Vortex Manipulation